Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders
Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders is the third series of the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It is scheduled to have 39 episodes, debuting May 23, 2010 in Canada and May 29, 2010 in the United States. According to Sega Toys president Isao Kokubun, the third season will tie into the global online game project entitled Bakugan Dimensions. Plot Dan Kuso, Marucho Marukura, and Shun Kazami get caught up in a war between two different alien factions in another universe, teaming up with three new brawlers: the Neathian, Fabia, the new human, Jake, and the undercover Gundalian, Ren, in order to stop the evil Gundalian Protectors, the Twelve Orders, from destroying Neathia, and possibly Earth. They meet these people by them entering through the virtual reality Bakugan Interspace. The stakes are high! Will the Battle Brawlers defeat the Twelve Orders, saving the Bakugan once more? Characters Battle Brawlers * Dan Kuso - The Main Character of the series. He uses the Pyrus Attribute. **Bakugan: Helix Dragonoid ► Lumino Dragonoid ► Blitz Dragonoid and Colossus Dragonoid **Battle Gear: JetKor ► Cross Buster/Explosix ► Axator Gear **Mobile Assault: Raytheus and Jakalier * Jake Vallory - The new Subterra member of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers who lives in Dan's new town. **Bakugan: Coredem **Battle Gear: Rock Hammer * Fabia Sheen - The new Haos Brawler and sister of the queen of Neathia. **Bakugan: Aranaut **Battle Gear: Battle Crusher * Marucho Marukura - The brains of the group who uses the Aquos Attribute. **Bakugan: Akwimos **Battle Gear: Gigarth * Shun Kazami - The ninja Ventus brawler. **Bakugan: Hawktor **Battle Gear: Swayther * Ren Krawler - The Gundalian Traitor. He started with the brawlers (Really cheating for Gundalia), then back with the Gundalians, then recently, back with the Brawlers. He uses the Darkus attribute. ** Bakugan: Linehalt ** Battle Gear: Boomix * Queen Serena - The queen of Neathia, she is also Fabia's older sister. She doesn't battle but sends Fabia to get the brawlers and watches over the city. It is said on Teletoon that she is a main character. * Julie Makimoto - Moved to Bayview like Dan. Doesn't battle, but later might due to the Bakugan Quakix Gorem. She helps Jake with his first battle. She is a Subterra brawler. ** Bakugan: Hammer Gorem. * Linus Claude - One of the strongest Brawlers on the Neathian side. He is a Pyrus brawler. ** Bakugan: Neo Ziperator (Deceased) * Captain Elright - The Captain of the Neathian Force. He is a Haos brawler. ** Bakugan: Raptorix * Nurzak - The original Subterra member of the Twelve Orders. ** Bakugan: Sabator ** Battle Gear: Chompixx * Mason Brown - A Gundalian who used to be a Subterra agent of the Twelve Orders. ** Bakugan: Avior ** Battle Gear: Lashor Gundalians The Twelve Orders *Emperor Barodius- The Emperor of Gundalia and the Darkus Brawler of the 12 Orders. **Bakugan: Dharak **Battle Gear: AirKor *Airzel- The Ventus Brawler of the 12 Orders. **Bakugan: Strikeflier **Battle Gear: Battle Turbine *Gill - The Pyrus Brawler of the 12 Orders. **Bakugan: Krakix **Battle Gear: Vicer *Stoica - The Aquos Brawler of the 12 Orders. **Bakugan: Lythirus **Battle Gear: Razoid *Kazarina - The Haos Brawler of the 12 Orders. She is always by Barodius' side. **Bakugan: Lumagrowl **Battle Gear: Barias Gear Minor Twelve Orders *Sid Arcale - The other Pyrus Brawler from Gundalia. (Deceased) **Bakugan: Rubanoid (With Ren) **Battle Gear: Destrakon Gear (With Ren) *Lena Aisis - The other Aquos Brawler from Gundalia. **Bakugan: Phosphos **Battle Gear: Terrorcrest *Zenet Surrow - The other Haos Brawler from Gundalia. **Bakugan: Contestir **Battle Gear: Spartablaster *Jesse Glenn - The other Ventus Brawler from Gundalia. **Bakugan: Plitheon **Battle Gear: Vilantor Gear Other Brawlers * Koji *Casey *Taylor *Sein Pam *Lewin Pam *Jin *Robin New Game Features *Battle Gear *Reference Cards *Super Assault Bakugan *Special Evolution Bakugan *Mobile Assault Vehicles *BakuMeter *Baku-Egg *DNA code *Higher G-Powers Category:Bakugan seasons Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders